


Ardour

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: British English, Drabble, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Pastiche, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Drabble inspired by Vladimir Nabokov's 'Ada, or Ardor', a tale, like James and Zilpha, of an incestuous love affair between two siblings.





	Ardour

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically, a pastiche on Part 1, Chapter 9, available at the Ada Online archive project run by the University of Auckland.
> 
> Nabokov goes on like this for several pages. I can only somewhat manage it for 100 words.

Was she pretty, at twelve? Did he— _could_ he—have wanted her then? Her black hair tossed over a bony shoulder was a vision; his dreams—those shadowy locks as silk upon her naked skin. The dreary English climate made pallor of her Mediterranean palette. Dark lashes lowered in a demure crescent on smooth cheeks; her face delicate and sharp as carved ivory, flint eyes to cut a hollow in the stone of James Delaney's heart.

Fervent and arduous, James burned with the fever of his ardour. Long before Africa, he surrendered his virginity to a German whore and thought only of her.


End file.
